buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanata Ozora
Kanata Ozora is a student at Aibo Academy and the Star Dragon World representative for the World Buddy Masters tournament. His buddy is Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora. He is voiced by Yūko Sanpei (Japanese) and Griffin Kingston (English). Appearance Kanata is an average sized boy with turquoise hair with white tips and dark blue eyes. His casual outfit consists of shorts in the colour of his eyes, a white shirt and a short-sleeved west with red stripes on the shoulders. During football matches and buddyfights, he wears a light blue football jersey with a red collar and seams and white trousers in the same colour pattern. His shoes are cleats in white and turquoise. Personality Kanata is described as a young genius with perfect scores in all parts of his life, including sports, academics and buddyfighting. He seems to be happy and smiles often, but has a strong undertone of sadness and loneliness. This is because his perfection robs him of the joy to achive something, drives away people and leaves him with no perspective for his future. He even quit buddyfight for some time, because there was no one fit to hold a candle to him. He won every match he ever played without losing a single lifepoint, which earned him the nickname "No-Damage Fighter". His best friend is his buddy monster Athora. Anime Biography Kanata makes his first appearance in advance of the World Buddy Masters tournament, when Tasuku Ryuenji, who was chosen as Star Dragon World representative, searches for a worthy substitute, because his duties at the Buddy Police don't leave him enough time to participate. But Kanata refuses the offer, because he quit buddyfighting due to a lack of challenging opponents. Only after the occasionally present Gao Mikado managed to win a penalty challenge against him, Kanata agrees to a deciding fight against Tasuku. Tasuku loses without being able to deal damage, but nevertheless, the battle relights Kanata's fighting spirit and he agrees to become the Star Dragon World representative. During the tournament, Kanata maintains his series as "No-Damage Fighter" and wins every fight sovereign. He even manages to beat Gaito Kurouzu and his new Instant-Win-Impact "Death Count Requiem" in a thrilling match and advances to the grand finale against Gao. The final match went as expected and Kanata forces Gao into a corner, as he struggles against the impenetrable wall of the Prism Dragons. Then the impossible happens and Gao and Batzz are able to destroy Athora and inflict damage to Kanata. However, Kanata doesn't seem to be bothered that his streak has ended, on the contrary, he seems glad and excited. In a surprising comeback, Kanata stops Gao's attack and leaves him at the brink of defeat... Gallery Kanata_with_Mini_Athora.PNG tumblr_oo2ig849aU1ratquoo2_1280.png tumblr_oo2jhhOIJw1ratquoo3_540.png|Kanata on the Buddy Police screen C9aP_FoV0AAl4VD.jpg|Kanata's determination Kanata_with_Athora.PNG|Kanata with his buddy, Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora Athora supports Kanata.jpg C9a72PSVoAA_7tB.jpg C9cmY_oUMAES6Fy.jpg|It's true Kanata holding a soccer ball.jpg Kanata's_soccer_ball.jpg Kanata_Ozora.PNG Ancient,_Legend,_and_Star_Dragon_World_Representatives.PNG Kanata & Athora (SD).png C9a8V_zUAAEnJii.jpg Kanata's Core Deck Case.jpg|Kanata's Core Deck Case tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko1_1280.png|Luminize! Dragon Fielder! tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko2_1280.png|Kanata's first move Tasuku vs. Kanata.jpg|Kanata vs. Tasuku tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko3_1280.png|Kanata's equips Crystal Spikes tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko5_1280.png C8SS9yhV0AADLmT.jpg tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko4_400.png tumblr_op5c8u5mRq1ratquoo1_500.png C9eP3xLV0AE2zSP.jpg|Kanata and Gao C9cmjirUQAA5xJT.jpg BFX5_15.png|Final Phase Kanata & Athora.png tumblr_opibhbAjDo1ratquoo1_500.png|Kanata and Athora sparkles Kanata buddy calls.jpg|Kanata buddy calls C9cm4krV0AEuhcq.jpg C9cm_9kVYAA_0kL.jpg Kanata felt his heart.jpg|What's this strange feeling Kanata feeling his heart.jpg|I never felt this Buddyfighting C9coJvHU0AAghhq.jpg|Kanata's confidence Kanata vs. Togari.jpg Kanata vs. Shosetsu.jpg|Kanata vs. Shosetsu Kanata_and_Athora.png|Kanata and Athora in the opening DAPSFWdUQAAKUmt.jpg DASBsBiUMAAYchn.jpg Kanata speaking crow.jpg DAyeZtxU0AApj S.jpg Dragon_Fielder.jpg DApmXwHXUAEDPHr.jpg Kanata listens to his heart.jpg|Kanata's heart pounding DA--3FBUIAAjPjY.jpg DAvD35YVwAA88l9.jpg BFX9_47.jpg DAyiJKQVoAAlhFR.jpg|Kanata with Gao BFX9 16.jpg Kanata and Athora waving.jpg DBWiObgUwAAMwBw.jpg Kanata and Athora.jpg Kanata's_heart_is_racing.png Kanata_smiling.png DBYhsOSVYAE3WuC.jpg Gao vs Kanata.jpg Frustrated_and_Happy.png Kanata Riding Athora.png Kanata's loss.jpg Kanata riding on Athora.jpg Kanata faces Wisdom.jpg Kanata's smile.jpg Buddyfight Records Category:Buddyfighter Category:Star Dragon World User Category:Protagonists